Teaching in Time
by OMG-Bannana
Summary: Professor McGonagall has a job for Harry and Ginny... in 1977. Same Universe as Allie Dursley and Marauder's Top 25.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… yet *grins evilly*

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley walked up the lawn of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the 31st of August 1999, silently pondering why Professor McGonagall wanted them there.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, come into my office." Professor McGonagall said as she saw them approaching.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, confused, what is this about?

When they arrived in the office a few minutes later Professor McGonagall finally spoke.

"Sit down while I explain," she told them, when they sat, she continued, "First let me tell you a story, 22 years ago, we were in need of two staff members at Hogwarts, a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and a flying instructor, right before we were going to contact the ministry for them to assign someone to fill the positions, two people, a tall black haired bespectacled young man, and a young red haired woman, applied. We were very dubious at first, but they showed themselves to be excellent teachers, skilled in their area of expertise. I am guessing you know where I am going with this Harry?" Harry nodded, and replied.

"So you want us to go back in time, to 1977, when my parents where seventh years, to teach, when we are only a few years older than some students, and not even born yet?"

"Exactly, we will explain to your families, and I assume you have your trunks like I asked?" the Professor asked, clearly not leaving them any options, "your modified time-turner will leave in five minuets. Any questions?"

"Well first off Professor, Isn't Bill a second year then?" Ginny questioned, "and second off, what will we go by when we are there? I mean we can't go by Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, it would cause questions."

"Good questions Miss Weasley, yes Bill is a second year, so don't be surprised when you teach him, and you will go by Professor Harry Evanson, and Madam Ginny Wesley, but there is one more thing you need to know before you go. You must not try to change the future. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." they chorused.

"Good bye, you two, and good luck, my former self shall see you in a few minutes." McGonagall said as the modified time-turner brought them back to 1977.


	2. Getting the Job

Disclaimer: still don't own Harry Potter

When Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley arrived on Hogwarts lawn 22 years earlier, they realized how different it looked almost immediately, the Whomping Willow looked much younger, the castle cleaner, and the absence of rebuilt parts was a sight for sore eyes. As they started walking up the long path to the castle, they came up with a cover story for their past life. Harry Evanson was an orphan, and his parents were killed by Voldemort when he was one, he went to the Salem Witches Academy in America, but came back to Britain each summer, and now lives here and works as an auror, although he always wanted to be a teacher. Ginny Wesley had a similar story to Harry, hut her parents were alive, and she always flew, but couldn't make it into any major leagues, yet. So when they got to the castle door and Professor McGonagall opened it they were prepared.

"Hello, and may I ask why you are here?" she asked them, wondering why two people too old to be students, but too young to be parents were doing here the day before school started.

"We would like to apply for the open staff positions." Harry stated, surprising Professor McGonagall.

"Well, I will take you to see the headmaster then," she said, leading the way to Professor Dumbledore's office, "may ask who is applying for which job?"

"Of course Professor," Harry said, relieved that she wasn't asking anything else, "I am applying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, and Ginny here is applying for the position as flying instructor." Ginny nodded, and after walking for a few more minutes, they arrived at the headmaster's office. As they walked in, Professor Dumbledore stood.

"May I ask who these are?" Dumbledore inquired, raising an eyebrow, these people looked familiar, but he couldn't place a finger on it.

"Hello sir, I am Harry Evanson, and this is my girlfriend, Ginny Wesley, and we are applying for the positions of DADA teacher and flying instructor respectively." Harry answered without blinking an eye, as he silently wondered if this Dumbledore was the same one he knew, because he looked the exact same.

"Ah, I see, now after I ask you a bit about yourself, I have some physical and paper applications and examinations for you to do before I tell you if you got the job or not."

A few hours later, Harry and Ginny had finished their application process, and were enjoying some iced pumpkin juice while Dumbledore finished scoring the written portions of the applications.

"Remarkable... quite remarkable..." Dumbledore muttered to himself as he finished up scoring the examinations, "well Miss Wesley and Mr. Evanson, you both passed with remarkable scores, I would like to say welcome to Hogwarts."


	3. The Welcoming Feast

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Professor Dumbledore led Harry and Ginny to their rooms, which were behind a suit of armor near the DADA classroom.

"Once you choose your password, you are able to change it whenever you please by tapping the suit of armor twice with either of your wands, and saying the new password." Dumbledore said, when they arrived, "Here are your schedules," he handed them to Ginny, "and here are the lesson plans from the previous professor Harry, feel free to change them as you see fit."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Harry said, taking the lesson plans.

"Call me Albus please, we are colleagues after all." Dumbledore said, and away he went.

~O~O~O~

The next evening, Harry and Ginny walked from their quarters down to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast.

"This feels so weird," Ginny muttered to Harry as they found their spots at the staff table, "I feel like I should be sitting at the Gryffindor table instead of up here." At that moment, the doors opened, and all of the second through seventh years started pouring into the Great Hall, finding their seats and talking to friends.

"Look," Harry said quietly, "there's Bill, he looks so young, and mine and Neville's mums, and... there! My dad, Sirius, Remus, and the rat!" Harry looked slightly bitter when mentioning the traitor, but he had to remember that he wasn't supposed to know any of these people, so he stopped his search.

~O~O~O~

Meanwhile on the other side of the Great Hall, Remus was talking to James when he noticed the two new professors.

"James, the new professor up there, not the redhead, but the one next to her, doesn't he look like you?"

"Blimey, Remus," James replied, looking at the professor curiously, "he does doesn't he? We could be brothers if we wanted to be." At that moment, the doors opened again, and Professor McGonagall, or "Minnie" as they called her was leading the first years in for the sorting.

Then, James pointed his wand at the sorting hat and said "linguis Swahili", much to the confusion of Peter, while Sirius grinned, and Remus shook his head. As soon as Professor McGonagall put the hat on the first child's head, James broke out into a grin.

"Kungurukucha*!" he hat shouted, but when nobody clapped it repeated itself, "Kungurukucha!"

"Potter! Black!" Professor McGonagall yelled, livid, "what did you do!"

"It was a simple language changing charm Professor," Sirius said, slightly nervous, "it speaks in Swahili for twelve hours."

"Swahili! Who here speaks Swahili!" she shouted, turning more red by the second, "Nobody does! Detention! Both of you, I don't care that you are head boy Potter, I will talk to you after the feast! Now," she said, turning to the first years, "we will get you sorted in the morning, you can sit at this table." and then she conquered up a table with her wand.

"Now after that interesting turn of events, I would like to make a notice before we enjoy our wonderful feast. I would like to welcome our two new staff members, our new flying instructor and referee, Madam Wesley!" Madam Wesley stood up, and everyone applauded the pretty red head before she sat down. "and our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Evanson!" The new Professor that looked so much like James stood up for a second before sitting down, "now tuck in!"

~O~O~O~

"Harry, Ginny," Professor McGonagall said after they started eating, "be aware of young Mr. Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin, all of them are quite bright students, well other than Mr. Pettigrew, but they are also quite the pranksters."

"Thank you Minerva, We'll keep that in mind." Harry replied, glancing over at his father, father figures, and the traitor, this was going to be an interesting year.

A hour or so later, Harry and Ginny were heading back to their quarters, when he realized something.

"My parents will be getting together this year, which is something I'm not quite sure of I need to see or not." Ginny nodded, yes that will be weird to see.

"Ron and Hermione." Harry said when they reached their suit of armor; they were definitely the people he was going to miss the worse, so they made them the password.

Once that got inside, they decided it would probably be best to head off to bed, because the first day of lessons would be tomorrow, and they couldn't risk being late.

"Goodnight dear," Harry said to Ginny as they were about to go to sleep, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now shut up and go to sleep." and that is what they did.

*Kungurukucha- Ravenclaw in Swahili, if I you speak Swahili and I got it wrong, please let me know :) (and blame the Internet)


	4. The Seventh Years

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the last time I checked.

At breakfast James looked over his schedule, first up, DADA with all the other seventh year NEWT students.

"James, come on, we are going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Remus said, shaking his shoulder.

"What, no we aren't!" James said, looking at the clock, "we still have fifteen minutes!"

"Not if we want good seats." Sirius said wisely, he was right of course; you always wanted good seats with a new teacher.

"So we have the teacher initiation pranks set up and ready? Right?" Sirius asked James. Every year they played a prank on the new DADA teacher, this year's would be good, and if Professor Evanson has a good sense of humor, shouldn't get them in too much trouble.

~O~O~O~

Harry was sitting at his desk, reading a book on manipulating the patronus charm when the Marauders walked in. Judging by the smirks on their faces when they took the seats at the front of the classroom, and how James was glancing at his glasses, he turned around and placed a spell he discovered on his glasses sending any curse or charm back to the sender just to be safe, and could it could only be lifted by him. Once the bell rang Harry stood up to start the class.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Professor Evanson, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the year." Harry began, "Today's class will be split into two parts, for the first part, I will find out what you have learned from your previous Professors, and for the second part, we will learn a bit about each other, for every question you ask me, I shall ask you one in return." At that moment, a multicolored spell came out from under James' desk, aimed towards Harry's glasses, it was a very amusing look on his face when the spell flew backwards, and hit _his _glasses, making his glasses flashing neon colors every three seconds. "And that Mr. Potter, is why you don't try to play pranks on me, my best friend's older twin brothers were pranksters, and I have learned to recognize the signs of pranks being played. You wont receive detention though, because having your glasses like that for an extended period of time will be bad enough." James looked flabbergasted, but Harry just grinned "and now back to class. Now have you learned about the Unforgivable Curses?" The whole class gasped, yet Lily raised her hand "Miss Evans."

"No sir, our professor last year didn't think that we were mature enough." She said, Harry groaned, he did not want to be the professor to teach them this, but it is necessary.

"Have you covered patroni and dueling?" he asked, "Have you covered kappas?" This time Remus raised his hand. "Mr. Lupin."

"We have not covered patroni, we did minor dueling, but only formal dueling, and we have covered all magical creatures." Harry nodded, they were only slightly behind for their grade.

"Okay, now for some serious business, next month we will be covering the unforgiveables, then patroni, then dueling, then we will prepare for your NEWTs. Now, I won't give everyday homework, but I will give long term assignments. Your first one will be to make a list of every spell, you know, and how it can be used in a battle situation, and don't tell me that some can't, because I know full well that they all can. This will be due on your first class in October. Now for the fun part, questions." A curly haired Hufflepuff raised her hand. "Miss…"

"Harper, sir. Is it true that you are going out with Madam Wesley?" News sure did travel fast in this school.

"Yes it is Miss Harper. Choose a person for me to ask a question." Harry said, turning this into a game will be interesting. She thought for a second.

"Severus." Harry had to keep himself from smiling.

"Mr. Snape, where are kappas most commonly found?" He couldn't help himself, he had to ask that.

"Mongolia." Snape said simply.

"Incorrect, they are Japanese water demons. Choose someone to ask a question." Harry said grinning.

"Lily." Snape said quietly. No surprise there, Harry thought."

"Who are those people on the picture behind your desk?" she said pointing to a picture of Teddy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny at a muggle park. The picture was moving, with them all laughing at Teddy's color changing hair.

"That is Madam Wesley and I obviously, with my godson, and my best friend who happens to be Ginny's brother, and my other best friend, who is his girlfriend." And the games went on like this for the rest of the class, a student asking a question about him, and Harry asking a question about DADA to find out more about what they know. All the other classes went on similarly, Harry had to admit that teaching Bill was weird, and he told Ginny about the classes over dinner that night, before sharing the information on the manipulated patronus he found.

"So all we have to do to contact home, is say the incantation, Expecto Timus Patronum, say the message, and say who we want it to go to, and what year, it only travels by years though, so we can have conversations via patronus." He explained, grinning.

"That's great Harry, how about we try it after dinner!" she said, beaming. On that pleasant note, they continued to eat.


	5. Expecto Timus Patronum

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter, I do not.

After dinner, Harry and Ginny headed to their room before it was time for patrol. "Well, are you ready to try the spell?" Ginny asked Harry tentatively.

"Well it's now or never, Expecto Timus Patronum!" Harry said, concentrating on his happiest memory. His silvery stag jumped out of his wand like usual, but this time, it seemed to have a pocket watch strung around its neck.

"That's so cool!" Ginny exclaimed, "I've never seen one like that before!"

"Well here goes nothing, this is going to be sent to 2000," he directed his stag, "to the Weasley family, and Hermione, so start recording... Now."

"Hey everyone," Ginny began, "as Minerva told you, Harry and I am here in 1977, teaching at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I'm teaching DADA and Ginny is the flying instructor, and I will say, it's weird seeing Remus, Bill, and Sirius so young, and my parents alive. But Hermione, to respond to this, go find the book on patroni on Ginny's bookshelf, and look up 'Expecto Timus Patronum' and use that spell to contact us. We miss you!" Harry said, he couldn't wait to 'talk' with them.

"Bye!" both he and Ginny said at once.

~O~O~O~

"You know, it's really boring around here without Harry and Ginny around." Ron stated to the room at large. He, Hermione, and the rest of his family minus Ginny were sitting around the living room at the Burrow, doing various activities. Then suddenly, a silver stag with a pocket watch around its neck burst into the room. Then it started to speak.

"Hey everyone," it began in Ginny voice, "as Minerva told you, Harry and I am here in 1977, teaching at Hogwarts." they all stared at the patronus as it switched to Harry's voice.

"Yeah, I'm teaching DADA and Ginny is the flying instructor," Harry's voice said, "and I will say, it's weird seeing Remus, Bill, and Sirius so young," at this they looked at Bill, who appeared to be deep in thought, "and my parents alive. But Hermione, to respond to this, go find the book on patroni on Ginny's bookshelf, and look up 'Expecto Timus Patronum' and use that spell to contact us. We miss you!"

"Bye!" Both Harry and Ginny chorused, before the patronus disappeared.

"So, I think I just figured out the identities of the mysterious Professor Evanson and Madam Wesley," Bill began, "they only taught for one year, my second, "but were easily some of my best teachers ever." but before he had finished, Hermione came running down the steps, a heavy book in her hands.

"Well let's begin." she said, and conquered her now watch bearing otter.

~O~O~O~

Just before Harry and Ginny were going to leave for patrol, an otter appeared in the room.

"Hey Harry, hey Ginny!" the Weasley family's voices plus Hermione's chorused from the otter.

"We miss you, but we can talk again later, I bet you have to go on patrol or something." Ron's voice said, but he was right, they did have to go on patrol.

"Bye!" the voices said once again.

"Bye bye Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny!" Victorie's voice rang out, the little girl was learning more every day it seemed, but then the otter disappeared, and Harry noticed the sneakascope on his desk was twirling.

~O~O~O~

Albus groaned, he should have known about the sneakascope; of course the DADA teacher would have one. So deciding to make the wiser choice, he knocked.

~O~O~O~

Harry walked to the door, praying that the person who had overheard wasn't one of his parents or a different Marauder. So when he opened the door, he was surprised to see Albus standing there.

"Albus! What are you doing here? But more importantly, how much did you overhear?" he questioned, relieved, he could trust Albus.

"The whole thing I am afraid, but may I ask, who are your parents?" Albus questioned, very curious, but with ideas forming in his head already.

"James Potter and Lily Evans, hence the name Evanson." Harry said, smiling at his own joke while Albus groaned, how had he not known?

"Well, I was going to tell you more about the school, but I can assume you know about that now, so I guess it is time for patrol." And off they went.


	6. The Marauder's Map

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, although I wish I did…

James was sitting in the common room when Sirius came bounding in.

"I have an idea!" he said in a singsong voice reminiscent of Xeno Lovegood.

"What is it this time?" Remus asked, sitting down next to James.

"Well, I was thinking," James laughed at that, while Sirius shot him a dirty look, "hey I think, sometimes. But as I was saying, and I thought that we need to make something reflecting our knowledge of Hogwarts itself, and I came up with something, an enchanted map." Sirius looked very pleased with himself while Remus looked at him questioningly.

"And how are we supposed to make this?" he asked, and to his surprise, Sirius answered

"I looked up some spells in the library," this time it was Remus he shot a look at when he started snickering, "I can go in there you know, I won't die. But as I was saying, I looked up a map making spell, and we could use a person charm to make dots with names appear for all the people, and give it a password, and security, and have it show all the secret passageways!" both James and Remus were impressed, all of this came out of Sirius?

"That's a good idea," Remus said, breaking the silence, "let's get started." so the group went and collected Peter, and went to work on the map.

~O~O~O~

A few hours later, the map was complete; they named it the Marauder's Map, and signed it using their nicknames. It did have a password and code to temporarily wipe it clean, and it showed everyone on the grounds, no matter what, even if they were in animagus form or using polyjuice potion. Another added feature was the insulting charm placed on it, where if you used your name and wand trying to get it to work without the proper pass code, it insulted you the way each of the Marauders would in turn (or cone as class to insulting you as it could, like James wouldn't insult Lily.)

"You know Sirius, you are pretty smart at times, did you know that?" James asked him, after admiring their handiwork.

"Well let's test it out." he replied, not knowing that Filtch would take it from them after a mere ten minutes of it being complete, just to be found by the Weasley twins many years later.


	7. The Unforgiveables

Disclaimer: My name is not JK Rowling, thus I do not own Harry Potter.

"Today," Harry began the next day, "we will begin our lessons on the unforgivable curses. These classes must be taken seriously, and I have cleared it with Professor Dumbledore and the ministry to teach them to you the way they were taught to me. Today, we will gain a basic understanding of the curses, now who knows the names of any unforgivable curse?" A few students raised their hands, Sirius, his parents, and Frank Longbottom among them. "Mr. Longbottom, name one please."

"The cruciatus curse, it causes unbelievable pain, it can drive you into insanity if you experience it long enough." he said, Harry found it horribly ironic how he knew all about the curse that would drive him to insanity himself.

"Correct Mr. Longbottom, all of those are true, the cruciatus curse causes horrible suffering, it feels as if your bones are on fire, your blood is turned to acid, you are having your skin ripped off, and your organs pulled out all at once, trust me, it is not a pleasant experience." Harry said grimly, as his mother raised her hand. "Yes Miss Evans?" he said, wondering what she wanted to know now.

"Well sir, it sounds as if you are talking from experience, have you felt this curse before?" she asked, Harry groaned, he should of known this question would pop up at some point "Yes Miss Evans, I have experienced all but one of these curses, and none of them are good sensations, now who knows another?" Harry said, there was no way he was going to tell his students hat he had been hit by the killing curse twice, I mean it hadn't even happened yet! Remus was raising his hand for this question, ready to answer, "Mr. Lupin?"

"The imperious curse." he said softly, as if he was almost afraid of it. "Yes Mr. Lupin, the imperious curse, this curse will force the subject to do whatever the caster desires," the class snickered, "how would you like it," Harry questioned the class, "if I placed this curse in you, and forced you to kill your family and friends, and you were unable to do anything about it. Because that is what the death eaters do, they will do that, and when you get unenhanced, and realize what you have done, you will hate yourself. Is it that funny now? The final curse is the killing curse. I lost both my parents, my godson lost his parents when he was not even three months old, Madam Wesley lost a brother, and many other witches and wizards have died, even the most skilled duel master or the best auror can die from this curse. Unless you manage to somehow move out of the spells path, you will die because of it." the class was dead silent now, waiting to find out what would happen next.

"During the next few weeks, we will learn everything there is to know about these curses, and I have special permission to perform the imperious curse on you to see if you can throw it off, it is possible, I could do it in my fourth year even. Would anyone like to try?" much to his surprise, a few people raised their hands. "Mr. Potter, will you come up here please, now focus entirely on fighting the curse and whatever it tells you to do. Now, Imperio!" all Harry intended to do was have James run around the room, singing the Beatles song, Penny Lane, which James started to do, but after the second chorus, he kinda fell over, due to the fact he tried to stop running, and run all at the same time, "Very good James! Just remember everybody, this will be happening to you next class. Remember to work on your spells list, class dismissed." After the class had gone, Harry noticed a note on his desk. It went like this:

Harry-

Could you assist me in a dueling club at four this evening? I need another teacher and Horace is sick, if you can please come to the Great Hall at five till.

–Minerva

Harry grinned, this was going to be fun.


	8. Dueling Club

Disclaimer: If I own Harry Potter, I am a cow.

Harry walked down to the Great Hall so he could help Minerva with the dueling club, he was seriously hoping that there would only be younger students there, but he had a deep feeling that that wouldn't be the case. When he arrived, he saw a few younger students here and there, like Bill Weasley, and a first year version of Tonks, but he also saw sixth years like Gideon and Fabian Weasley, and seventh years like the Marauders and Snape.

"Ah, you are here Harry, very good, would you mind demonstrating the formal dueling style with me?" Minerva asked him, "Lets only aim to disarm for this demonstration."

Harry nodded, and walked to his end of the raised platform, and once he and Minerva were at their respective ends, they bowed. Using his quick instincts carefully honed by the rigorous auror training he had completed, his disarmed Minerva in only a few seconds, while avoiding a few of her spells in the process. After he handed Minerva back her wand, she began to speak again.

"Now after that amazing performance by Professor Evanson, we know the basics of formal dueling. Now, let's have two of our older students demonstrate what a more advanced formal duel looks like. Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape, will you please come up on the platform." The two boys marched up to their respective sides of the platform and bowed, Snape with a small smirk on his face. The duel began similarly to Harry and Minerva's, lots of stunners and disarming spells being shot back and forth. Then James decided to turn it up a notch. He had decided to place a jelly legs jinx on Snape, causing him to fall over.

But Snape also had a trick up his sleeve, "Serpentoria!" He shouted, and a large black snake came out of his wand.

~O~O~O~

James paled When he saw the snake. He hated snakes above all else, and jumped back about a foot and a half. Unfortunately, some first years the snake was slithering towards felt the same. He was about to stand up and stun the snake, or maybe vanish it, but that's when he heard it. A strange hissing noise was coming from Professor Evanson's direction, and suddenly, the snake froze.

~O~O~O~

Harry was hoping that he wouldn't have to reveal that he was a parseltounge that year, but that obviously wasn't the case.

_"Please, will you stop, you are frightening the first years."_ he hissed at the snake, hoping that it would obey. The snake cocked its head at Harry before nodding its head to him.

_"I am so sorry master,"_ the snake hissed back, _"they were frightening me with all that noise."_

_"Come over here,"_ Harry requested, _"I won't hurt you."_ the snake slithered up his arm where it settled curled around his bicep. _"What is your name, and call me Harry, not master."_

_"Well Harry, my name is Slipknot where I come from."_ Slipknot told him, now content.

"Well, Mr. Snape," Harry said, returning to English, "thank you for that wonderful performance, now will you and Mr. Potter please leave the platform." they left, "Slipknot here was just frightened, much like you, so will you please calm down." the Great Hall became silent, the kind of silence only Dumbledore could normally produce.

"Well," Minerva said, slightly shocked, "we keep on learning more and more about you Professor Evanson, but I think that this meeting of the dueling club has just come to a close. Off to your common rooms everyone." and with that, everyone left.


	9. Patroni, theories, and Lilies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, yet I do own my awesome socks.

Harry sighed. It had been a very hectic first month for him as a professor at Hogwarts. The second week of school was horrible, the 'great portkey fiasco' as it was now dubbed was horrible, and the Marauders earned a month's worth of well earned detentions.

~O~O~O~

James was looking forward to his next class, it was DADA and today they were starting to learn about patroni. When he, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked into class, they took their traditional seats in the front of the classroom, they all had decided that Professor Evanson was by far their best defense teacher yet, and thoroughly enjoyed his class.

"Settle down everybody," Professor Evanson said once the bell had rung, "now will everybody please pass up their spell lists?" after everyone had passed up their assignments, he continued. "Today we start our lessons on patroni. I expect none of you to get a fully fledged patronus at first, but at the end of these lessons, I would be shocked if some of you could not perform the charm. Today after I demonstrate how to perform the charm, you will all try. Next class, we will practice on a boggart, which will take the form of a dementor for me. Now pay attention. "Expecto Patronum!"

~O~O~O~

Sirius had to stop himself from gasping. Professor Evanson's patronus was a stag. But not just any old stag. It was Prongs, he was certain of it. How many times had he ran around with the stag himself?

~O~O~O~

Harry silently cursed himself, why hadn't he used a modified version of a patronus, four of his his students new exactly who his patronus was.

~O~O~O~

"Wow James," Remus said as they were exiting the classroom, "I still can't believe that Professor Evanson's patronus is Prongs, I can't wait to see what all of ours will be. I bet 5 galleons that mine will be a wolf and your guys' will be Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail." James nodded as Sirius came running up.

"Hey guys! I have a new theory about Professor Evanson!" he said, and James groaned.

"What is it now?" he asked, wondering what absurd thing it would be this time.

"Well I think that he is yours and Lily's son from the future. I mean you could be twins if it wasn't for the eyes, and Professor Evanson has green eyes, just like Lily." James and Remus groaned; how absurd could Sirius's theories get?

~O~O~O~

Lily Evans had a lot of issues at the moment. First off, Petunia was getting married to that fat whale Vernon over Christmas break. Secondly, she had discovered it sucks when your two best friends have boyfriends (Marlene was going out with Sirius, and Alice was going out with Frank). Thirdly, she was worried about James. He had not tried to ask her out all year, and apart from he normal pranks, seemed rather mature this year, then she had another James related problem. During the patrols they took together due to the fact that she was head girl and he was head boy, she had discovered that he was actually rather pleasant to be around, and he was quite good looking. But what worried her the most was this, whenever she though about James, or he winked at her, or her smiled at her, or hey just talked, she had a pleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she had been thinking of him more and more often. Could she possible be falling for James Potter?

~O~O~O~

Before the school year even started, James had decided something. His year, he was only going to ask Lily out three time maximum, and before that, he wanted to actually get to know her, and for her to actually get to know him too. So when he found out that there was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, he decided to evaluate how well he knew her before asking her out. He knew that her favorite color was a dark

forest green, he knew that her favorite food was the muggle cracker jacks, and she always had a few bags stored away in her trunk, he knew that her favorite class was potions, she used to be best friends with Snape before he called her a Mudblood, and she had never forgiven him, he knew that her parents were both teachers, and he

knew how much she had wanted to be a prefect and head girl, and how she only really wanted to be because those were one of the few things her parents understood about the wizarding world. He also knew about Petunia. He knew how she and Lily used to be best friends, they told each other everything, but when Snape came in the picture they grew apart slightly, and when she got accepted to Hogwarts, Petunia hated her. James knew about how much Lily hated Petunia's fiancée, Vernon, and how he mother forced Petunia to have Lily be the maid of honor, he also knew how much Lily wanted Petunia to love her like a sister again, and wished Petunia didn't hate her.

James made his choice on the way to the common room, where Lily was sitting by the fire, reading.

~O~O~O~

"Lily?" James said as he came through the portrait hole, "I have a question for you." Lily stood up and walked towards him, slightly confused what could this be about? "So Lily," he said, "you know the Hogsmeade weekend coming up?" she nodded, her fingers mentally crossed, "So will you go with me?" Lily grinned, internally doing a happy dance.

~O~O~O~

James braced himself, ready for her to decline.

"You know what James?" she said, while the whole room was staring at them, wondering what was going to happen next, "I think that sounds like fun, I will go with you." murmurs broke out across the room, while James broke into a huge grin.

"Don't worry Lily, you won't regret it!" he said, estatic.

About half an hour later, Remus came up into the dormitory to find James laying down on his bed, grinning widely, the grin he wore only when it came to Lily.

"What's up James, you're wearing the Lily smile again." James sat up, still grinning.

"Guess who I am going to the next Hogsmeade weekend with?" he said grinning, without waiting for Remus to reply, he answered his own question, "Lily finally said yes."

Remus was shocked, Lily said yes? Regaining the use of his vocal cords, he replied, "That is truly awesome mate."

~O~O~O~

Harry grinned as Ginny told him the latest Hogwarts gossip over dinner.

"Finally," he thought, "my parents are getting together, and I will exist."


	10. Winter Break

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Voldemort for that matter.

The next few months went by relatively smoothly, Harry was correct in the fact that all his NEWT students managed to produce a fully fledged patronus by the end of the patroni lessons, Remus ended up winning 5 galleons, although James' Prongs' antlers were much larger and magnificent than Harry's, and most astonishing of all was Hogwarts' new 'cutest couple'; James Potter and Lily Evans, their date went down really well, and became regular occurrences on Hogsmeade weekends. It wasn't until the winter holidays that things became stressful for Lily, the second she got off the train, she seemed to be engulfed by wedding madness. The only time she got a break was when she was able to sleep, her mother and sister were out checking out catering things, and the few times she got to see James. Her parents turned out to love James, and totally approved of him. When he first came over to their house Petunia pulled Lily aside.

"That's your boyfriend?" she questioned, while Lily nodded, "I expected him to be some nerdy geek, or maybe that Snape kid, but not someone who is actually hot... for a freak that is."Lily had to keep her jaw from dropping, the soon to be Mrs. Petunia Dursley thought James was hot? But other than that little comment, Petunia didn't have anything to say to Lily until the day of the wedding itself.

"If any of your freakiness comes out during the wedding, I will never speak to you again." she said, and afterwords Lily wished the wedding never happened. You see, halfway through the reception something terrible happened... the Death Eaters showed up.

Lily and James were dancing when it happened. All of a sudden a loud crack and several screams pierced the air. They both spun around, just to find several black hooded figures pointing wands at Lily's parents and the newlyweds.

"Nobody move, or they will die." one of the hooded figures said, with an eerily familiar female voice. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' cousin. James and Lily looked at each other wide eyed, and Lily suddenly came up with an idea, she mouthed to James to cast a silent shield charm protecting the wedding guests, who were cowering in fear, while she ducks behind a table and cast her patronus.

~O~O~O~

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the Great Hall with the other professors and a few students, they were lagging and chatting, everyone was sitting at one round table, and they were about to pull a cracker when the silver doe showed up.

"Professors Evanson and Dumbledore," Lily's scared sounding voice came from the doe, and everyone in the great hall was silent, and it continued, "Death Eaters just crashed my sister's wedding, and are holding her, her husband and my parents captive. You were the first people I thought of, please help us, James and I can't protect all the muggles for long." at that the doe dissapeared. Harry, Ginny, and Albus all stood at once, and said the same thing.

"We need to go. Now." and they all raced to the door at once.

~O~O~O~

James was terrified, yet he was still fighting. He and Lily were holding off the Death Eaters when they came. They all came at once, Professors Dumbledore and Evanson, Madam Wesley, and him, Lord Voldemort. The evil man scared him to death, yet he was even more terrified for Lily, who had her back turned to snakelike figure. That's when Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it twords Lily back. Everything else was a blur, Voldemort sayin some unheard spell, a ghastly purple beam being shot at Lily, James diving in the path of the spell, and everything going black.

~O~O~O~

James opened his eyes, and saw a few hazy blobs in front of him.

"Lily..." he managed to murmer, still very disoriented.

"It's okay, I'm here." her voice said, "here's your glasses. Madam Pomfrey, he's awake!" After Lily handed him his glasses, he took in the surroundings, he was in the hospital wing, but what truly caught his eye was how bad Lily looked. Her face was tear streaked, her hair a mess, and she was still wearing her now ruined bridesmaid dress.

"Lils, what's wrong?" James asked, concerned.

"Well other than you being an inch from death," she said, a slight smile on her lips before it was quickly replaced with greif, "my parents were killed in the attack." James was horrified, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, dead? He was about to reply when Madam Pomfrey came rushing over.

"Almost died you did," she said, "that spell you took was a gruesome one, it ripped up your back severly, and you lost a lot of blood, it was good that Miss Evans was able to cover you and Professor Dumbledore called a house elf totake you hack here." James gulped, and after Madam Pomfrey left he turned to Lily.

"Lily, I am truly sorry about your parents, and just remember that they loved you, and I do too."


	11. Letters, DADA, and a Time Turner

Disclaimer: hindi ko sariling Harry Potter- Filipino

Harry was laying on his and Ginny's bed, thinking.

"I wonder how my dad's parents will die. I wonder how the McKinnons die; Marlene is a nice girl, and friends with my mother. How do Gideon and Fabian Prewett die? Will anyone else find out about who Ginny and I really are?" he was thinking when a knock came on his office door. Harry got up and opened it, to find Albus standing there.

"Ah, Harry, can I have a word?" he questioned Harry, his eyes doing the whole x-ray your soul thing.

"Sure thing Albus," he said, and walked into the living room section of the rooms, "come on in."

"Well Harry, the first thing I would like to tell you is that James woke up today, and is doing remarkable well for getting hit full on with that spell. The other thing I wanted to ask you is if you could talk to Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew about this whole incident, I don't want Lily or James to have to describe it."

"Sure thing Albus."

~O~O~O~

"... So don't ask Lily or James. Got it?" Harry asked three of the Marauders in his office a few days later. He had just finished telling them about the attack, and relishing the fact that he got his Godfather to actually agree on something for once.

~O~O~O~

Lily was upset. Not only had she just lost her parents, but she lost Petunia too. Now, because of her "freakiness" Petunia refused to talk to Lily, all she had left was James, Marlene, Alice, and the other Marauders.

~O~O~O~

On the second of January, when Ginny came into the Great Hall, she took one look at the Slytherin table, and it took her all of her ability to keep herself from laughing. All the students sitting at the table's skin was a pure silver, and by the looks of the students, the spell placed on them couldn't be reversed.

~O~O~O~

"Good idea Moony," Sirius said to his friend at breakfast, "no one would have thought to use muggle face paint with a timed semi-permanent sticking charm on it other than you. But wait and see what I have planned for them next month." Remus groaned, the grin that was on Sirius' face was never a good sign.

~O~O~O~

Harry looked himself over in the mirror in his office before heading down to teach his seventh years. Today was the day they started dueling, and he decided to show them how real dueling worked. Not only was his wand safely stowed in a wand holster on his right arm that the wand couldn't be summoned from and when it was inside he couldn't be disarmed, he had the wand he won from Draco Malfoy in a second holster on his left arm, so even if he got disarmed, he could fight. Harry had even taken out his Auror robes for the occasion, they held a certain feeling to them that he liked when he had to duel, plus they were easy to move around and tumble in. Ginny was even helping out for these lessons, she was one of the few people who could even come close to beating Harry in a duel, she was fourth, only beaten by Voldemort, Snape from their time, and Dumbledore.

~O~O~O~

When James was finally able to leave the hospital wing, he had to go straight to DADA, James was looking forward to this lesson more than usual, because they were starting to learn how to duel, and James knew that Professor Evanson really would show them how to duel in real life situations, meaning not only the formal type.

"James! James! Wait up!"James spun around, it was Lily, trying to catch up to him and he smiled, she was really the person he needed to see right than.

"Hey Lils," he greeted her, and kissed her on the cheek, "how's it going? Were you able to contact your sister?" he saw Lily stiffen at her sister's name, and wondered if he said the wrong thing.

"I'm fine at the moment, and yes, I did hear from my sister, she replied to my owl, I've got the letter if you want to see it." she said, and pulled a price of paper from her bags and handed it to him. The letter went like this:

Dear Lily,

I hate you. I don't care that you wish to talk to me over spring break, and the only reason I'm writing this to you is because the ruddy bird wouldn't leave. It is yours and your stupid boyfriends fault Mum and Dad are dead and my wedding was ruined. If you weren't there those people wouldn't have ever shown up. Don't bother trying to contact me, I won't respond.

Sincerely,

Petunia Dursley

P.S.- So you know, you are not my sister anymore.

James looked up, that was horrible, how could Petunia be so mean to Lily, her own sister? I wasn't right.

"I am really sorry about Petunia Lily, and I know you still love and care about her." he started, and noticed tears forming in Lily's eyes and engulfed her in a hug. She immediately hugged back, and James winced at the pressure she was putting on the still tender parts on his back, but said nothing. "You know Lils, we do need to get to DADA, so as much as I love standing here with you, we have to go." Lily looked up and smiled.

"I hate it when you're right, you know that." she told him as they were walking. "It happens quite offer too. Oh, look! Sirius and Marlene saved us seats." as they walked into the classroom, James noticed how much larger it looked, and the large space cleared out for dueling.

"Okay class," Professor Evanson said after the bell rang, "today we start our lessons on dueling. Now before we begin, I will pass back your spell lists, I will say, you all really did an excellent job, very creative uses for the spells, I particularly like Mr. Black's use of animal transfiguration, turning your enemy's undergarments into rabid wolverines is definitely not something that is expected, so 5 points to Gryffindor." everyone laughed at that, even Lily, "now I expect you to continue to add spells to this list, and at the beginning of your NEWT testing, I will be recollecting then to see what you have added to the list. Now back to business, Madam Wesley and I will demonstrate a real duel to all of you, it will be similar to ones you would have with dark wizards and witches other than the absence of dark magic. Now I suggest you pay close attention." with that, he and Madam Wesley started throwing spells at each other, once Madam Wesley disarmed Professor Evanson, but he just snapped out a second wand and kept on going. Eventually, Professor Evanson managed to stun his girlfriend, and went back to collect his wand.

"Note that," he said, "was not even close to what I have experienced in the real world before. As you most likely noticed, I have two wands. I keep my spare in a wand holster I wear on my left arm, while my normal one I wear on my right. I suggest that if you are planning on becoming an Auror, a hit man, or anyone dealing with dark wizards after Hogwarts doing this, so you will seldom be left weaponless," the bell rang, "class dismissed."

~O~O~O~

Sirius was starting to wonder about Professor Evanson. He already had his theory about him that his friends just brushed off, but this man was getting more mysterious by the day. Today there were two things that made him suspicious. One was how Sirius knew that those Auror robes haven't even been released yet, he knew that from James' parents, both of which were Aurors themselves, but one other thing confused him. Why was Professor Evanson looking at a time turner when he (Sirius) came in?


	12. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: Mimi si weyewe Harry Potter.- Swahihi

Marlene McKinnon had a good life. She had two amazing best friends (Alice and Lily), a totally awesome boyfriend (Sirius Black), good grades, a loving family, and had just been inducted to the Order of the Phoenix along with said best friends, boyfriend, and the other Marauders. It was Valentine's Day when it all went wrong.

Marlene and Sirius had been going out since he asked her to the Yule ball in fourth year. They were young and in love, and she pictured them years in the future, married, with a family, a Voldemort free life, and having afternoon teas with their friends and their respective spouses (Lily and James would obviously get married as with Alice and Frank). Marlene was looking forward to hers and Sirius' triple date to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day with Lily, James, Alice, and Frank. It started out with them all going to Honeydukes, Zonko's, and various other shops, and then they went to lunch at the Three Broomsticks. After lunch, they all decided to walk over to the shrieking shack, and Sirius pulled Marlene to the side.

"Marlene," he began, as they sat down on a bench, "I know we are still in school and all, but I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you," he bent down on one knee, "will you marry me?" Marlene breathed in a breath, and broke out into a grin.

"Of course I will..." she began, but was broken off by Sirius' lips capturing hers.

The newly engaged Sirius and Marlene walked back the other couples a few minutes later, and Lily was the first one to break out in a grin after noticing the ring on Marlene's finger, Alice noticed next, and then the other boys.

"Congratulations guys!" Lily smiled, truly happy, and Frank was about to say something when a crack accompanied by screaming filled the air.

~O~O~O~

Sirius spun around and found the source of the noises. It was one of the children who lived in the village, a young girl named Nicole he thought it was, but that wasn't what alarmed him. Nicole was surrounded by Death Eaters, most likely because her parents refused to support Voldemort.

The whole group made identical movements, they pulled their wands out, and started running to save Nicole, and Alice managed to kick one of the Death Eaters in the place it hurts and scoop up Nicole and apparating her a safe distance away. So when one of the masked Death Eaters shot a spell at Alice's turned back, and Sirius countered, a fight broke out. The five seventh years managed to force the Death Eaters to flee, right as Professor Evanson and Madam Wesley turned around the corner. That's when he realized there was one dead body on the ground.

It was Marlene, hit by the killing curse intended for Alice.

~O~O~O~

Harry had never seen his godfather like this before. Sirius had tears streaming down his face, kneeling next to Marlene's dead body, James with a hand on his shoulder, and none of the six teenagers had dry eye. Alice and Lily were crying almost as much as Sirius. Ginny had already contacted Albus, and was working on finding Nicole's parents. As he walked over, Lily stood up, and walked towards him.

"What happened?" Harry asked quietly, and Lily started to reply.

"Well James and I were having a triple date with Alice, Frank, Sirius, and Marlene, when we walked over to the shrieking shack. Sirius and Marlene walked away for a few minutes, and Sirius proposed to her, and she said yes. About five minutes after that, we heard a scream, which was Nicole, who was surrounded by Death Eaters. Alice got her out, but the Death Eaters attacked us, and shot a killing curse at Alice, which Marlene took for her, and now here we are." she said all this through tears, and Harry could see how much this hurt her.

~O~O~O~

All of those who were at the attack got excused from school for a few days, and were invited to Marlene's funeral a few days later. It was a quiet affair, and for weeks after Marlene's death, Sirius was downcast. The whole of Gryffindor tower was different, quieter without Marlene's abundant supply of jokes and laughter, everyone missed her, especially the seventh years and the Marlene worshiping group of first year girls. The biggest prank the Marauders pulled was the "hug a blond day", and the castle truly started to feel the war.


	13. Quiditch, a necklace and a short chapter

**Disclaimer: JA nie zjaŭliajusia ŭladaĺnikam Hary Poter - Belarusian**

A week before the Quidditch cup, the Marauders pulled another prank. That morning at breakfast, the placed a mass semi-permanent color changing charm over Hogwarts school. It was very complicated, but James was glad they did it. It was very amusing after all to see all of the students with Gryffindor red hair, and Professor Evanson walking around taking pictures of people with their new hair.

~O~O~O~

When Regulus caught the snitch at the Quidditch cup, but Gryffindor still won. Remus saw Sirius genuinely smile for the first time since Marlene died.

~O~O~O~

In May, Sirius was once again baffled by the mysterious Professor Evanson, this time though, it was because when Lily asked Professor Evanson why he was seeming so down, the Professor said this.

"Well, Miss Evans, a lot of my friends, someone who might as well be my brother, and many more people died three years ago in a battle I was in." he had said. But when he looked up this mysterious battle, he couldn't find it. The battle hasn't happened.

So Sirius did the most logical thing, he got James and Remus (Peter was off gallivanting again), and they went to go talk to Professor Evanson.

"Hello boys." he said when they knocked on the door, "I really would talk right now, but I have to floo someone for a meeting, so maybe some other time?" Sirius sighed, but responded.

"Okay Professor, I will see you in class tomorrow." with that, the Professor closed the door, and without realizing it, dropped something, that with the skill the reserve seeker needed, scooped up the item.

~O~O~O~

"It's a necklace." Remus said, examining the object Professor Evanson dropped. The three Marauders and Lily were sitting around the head's common room, trying to figure out what the odd object was. Remus set it down on the table between them.

Then the necklace started to glow.

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness, but it needs to end there!**


	14. Time traveling and Introductions

Disclaimer: Wǒ méiyǒu zìjǐ de hā lì bō tè.-traditional Chinese (according to Google translate so it could very well be wrong)

"Everyone hold onto each other!" Lily barked out as she grabbed James' and Remus's wrists, and they did the same. All of a sudden, everything was replaced with Hogwarts grounds, but everything was different somehow, then they all saw them, a turquoise haired young man, and Professor Evanson.

~O~O~O~

"So Teddy," Harry was telling his godson as they walked up to Hogwarts on May third, 2020, "since you are shadowing me at the auror office, you get to come with me for one of my lectures, and we can have lunch with my kids." Currently James was a sixth year, Albus a fifth, and Lily was in her third year. These lectures Harry gave in DADA were common, and every year on May third, he told the third years and up about the battle of Hogwarts and the war, the students got the anniversary of the battle itself off, and there was a large memorial service each year for those who lost their lives.

"Harry, look over there," Teddy said suddenly, pointing over by the lake, "the air's... glowing, and it looks like there is people." Harry looked over and his stomach lurched, as his mind went back to May third 1978, the day he couldn't find his time turner, and it was mysteriously returned to his office.

"Teddy, go up to the castle and tell Minerva that I figured out what happened to the time turner in 1978, she will understand, and then go to the Great Hall and tell Neville to start the lecture, I'll probably be late, and don't forget to tell Minerva that I'm at the lake." Harry saw Teddy run off to the castle, and Harry went over to the time travelers.

"Professor Evanson?" Lily asked, looking at her Professor, confused. Why did her Professor look older and have a wedding ring, and who was the person he was talking to? "Where are we?"

"More like when are you," Harry replied "I have not heard that name for a very long time, but stand up all of you, and welcome to 2020, the time of your grandchildren."

~O~O~O~

James was shocked, his grandchildren were alive? But then he saw a very familiar professor walking towards them, well very familiar other than the gray hair that was.

"Ah… Headmistress, sorry about having Teddy come get you, but this is an emergency, It's not every day that you find out who took your time turner over forty years ago." Professor McGonagall looked shocked.

"Lily, James, Sirius... Remus? Well this is interesting indeed, Harry, I think that Teddy is on his way down now, they just decided to wait to have the lecture, oh and there are your children."

~O~O~O~

Crap. That was the most polite thing he could think at the moment, and of course that's when his daughter saw him, and she, Teddy, Hugo, Allie, Lorcan and Lysander came running towards them.

"Daddy! Why weren't you at the memorial service yesterday, and who are they?" she said, and Harry sighed, that's when Minerva cut in.

"Miss Potter, go get your brothers and tell them to meet us outside the Room of Requirement, actually, get your cousins too, and yes the Scamanders can come and of course Allie can come, she is your second cousin after all or something like that. Teddy, contact your wife, and all the older Weasleys and Potters, and tell Fred that yes, his fiancée can come, you might as well contact Dudley and Susan as well, and tell Susan to help floo Dudley over and tell the other Weasleys to meet us outside the room of Requirement as well. I will contact the order members and the other teachers, Harry, take these four to the Room of Requirement as well, I am qualifying this as an emergency." Harry was shocked, but nodded, Teddy and the third years had already run off, contacting the other people, Minerva walked off, and Harry turned to his parents and father figures.

"Okay follow me." and the group walked off.

"So who are you," James asked Harry, and he sighed, "well to be quite honest, there is no Harry Evanson, but I am Harry, Evans' son, but everything will be explained in a few minutes, so hold your horses." a few minutes later, they were standing in front of the Room of Requirement with a group of about forty other people. "Okay everyone, lets quiet down, and Neville, will you get the room to open up? You are the best with it after all, we need a conference room, one with a talking portrait of Dumbledore that has a large enough table for all of us." Neville nodded, and a little less than a minute later, a great oaken door was there.

"Okay everyone, first let's make introductions," Harry began, "if there is more than one person with the same name, I will say their middle name, raise your hand, and to make things less confusing for the time travelers, I will say everyone's relationships to each other. I will start with myself, Harry Potter, Lily and James' son," the time travelers looked shocked, and Harry continued, "James Harold Potter, my father, is on my left, and we will be going around the table counter-clockwise. Lily Marie Potter, my mother, Sirius Black, my godfather, Remus Lupin, Teddy's father, Teddy Lupin, Remus' and Tonks' son, Victorie Lupin, Bill and Fleur's eldest daughter and Teddy's wife, Bill Weasley, Molly and Arthur's eldest son, Fleur Weasley, Bill's wife, and here is the truckload of Weasleys, I'm just going to do first names here. Charlie is another of Molly and Arthur's sons, the here's Percy and his wife Audrey, and their twin seventh years Molly Francine and Lucille, who goes by Lucy. There's George and his wife Angelina, their adopted twins Roxanne and Fred, and Fred fiancée Elizabeth Loan, who happens to be close friends with Teddy and Victorie..." The list went on and on, it included Dudley, Susan and Allie Dursley, Luna, Rolf, Lorcan, and Lysander Scamander, and it finally came to Harry's family, "and these are my sons, Albus, who goes by Al, James Sirius, my daughter, Lily Luna, and my wife, Ginny, who is Molly and Arthur's daughter, so now that all the introductions are complete, I think the meeting can start. Minerva?"

A/N: okay, this chapter had to end here, otherwise it would be twelve times as long, and wouldn't be uploaded for a month. So don't complain… please.

Love you all,

OMG-Bannana

P.S.- If you were wondering who Allie, and Elizabeth are, they are characters from my stories _Allie Dursley_ and _Teaching in Time_


	15. Tales to be Told

_**Disclaimer: Tôi không Harry Potter riêng. – Vietnamese**_

"I think that everyone can agree that this not a good situation." Minerva began. She was about to continue when a blue light started to fill the room, and suddenly left with a flash, leaving a person behind.

"Wait, what's going on here!" a very confused Tonks asked at large, seeing all the people staring at her. But what was really confusing everyone was how this was the adult Tonks, the one Harry first met, and Mrs. Weasley was trying to get together with Bill.

"I have an idea," Harry said, looking at Tonks, "I think that the Room of Requirement is sending in important people to what we are about to discuss and talk about through time to be here with us." Minerva nodded, that made sense she thought. That's when Harry noticed the time, "My lecture! Minerva, we need to postpone this, meeting for another hour, any students in third year or up need to come with me to the Great Hall, we will be back in an hour."

**~O~O~O~**

A little over an hour later, Harry and the students were back in the Room of Requirement.

"Okay, so we all know Tonks here," Minerva began once again, "and we all know that we are in the year 2020, but I think that all of our time travelers have questions, so let's answer then to the best of our abilities."

"Harry," Lily _**(A/N: Little Lily will be referred to as LL, Little Lily, or just Lily Luna; It will be the same with the two James's)**_ asked, "why aren't older James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and I here?" Harry internally groaned, why wasn't he expecting this to happen?

"Yeah, where am I?" Sirius asked, looking at Harry for an answer. Harry gulped before he answered.

"You're dead," he said, with tears in his eyes as they all gaped at him, "Mum, and Dad died when I was one, you guys were killed by Voldemort himself, and I had to live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, because Sirius, my godfather was accused of murder and was in Azkaban, so I couldn't live with him."

"Who did they think I killed?" Sirius said, outraged once again Harry gulped.

"12 muggles and..." he began, "Peter Pettigrew." the Marauders looked stunned.

"I wouldn't kill Peter!" Sirius shouted, looking at Harry, while he laughed quietly.

"Sirius, Peter was a traitor; he killed the muggles, chopped off his finger, turned into his animagus form, and was found by Percy Weasley, who kept him as a pet. He was a Death Eater, he is the reason my parents are dead, and he told Voldemort their whereabouts." Almost everyone was crying, especially the Marauders, it was just too much.

"What about the rest of us Harry?" Remus asked quietly.

"Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange in my fifth year, only about two years after I knew that he was innocent and the rat wasn't," he turned to Remus, "You and Tonks were killed by Antonin Dolohov during the battle of Hogwarts. You hadn't been married a year yet, and Teddy was only a month old, the anniversary of the battle was yesterday, May second." at the end of that, Tonks stood up and walked over to her son, embracing him in a hug, before Remus stood up and joined them.

"Is Voldemort gone?" James asked, looking at his son.

"Yes, his killing curse refused to kill me because I was the true owner of his wand at the battle of Hogwarts, and killed him instead." James grinned; at least Voldemort would die one day.

"Did my 'dear' cousin die?" Sirius asked, looking ruffled at the thought of Bellatrix.

"Yes, thanks to Mrs. Weasley here."

"Why did you come back in time?" Lily asked her son looking at him.

"Well Minerva told Ginny and I how two mysterious people, Professor Evanson and Madam Wesley taught in your seventh year, so we went back, and I got to get to know my parents and father figures, and get a break from the whole 'the chosen one', 'the man who lived twice', and the 'defeater of Voldemort' business." Harry said, reminiscing.

"But on the other hand," Minerva began, "I think that everyone needs to go back to their proper time so that the future doesn't get messed up. Does everyone agree?" everyone nodded, and Hermione spoke.

"Let me see the time turner," Remus took it out of his pocket, and handed it to her, "now, if I place this simple charm on it," she placed the charm nonverbally, "it should first drop off Tonks exactly where she came from, and then drop off the other Marauders before going back to the drawer Harry keeps it in in 1978. Have fun, stay safe, and let your own tales be told."

"Now go, it's time for you to leave." she said, and bidding everyone goodbye, there was a blue flash of light, and the time travelers were gone.

**~O~O~O~**

_**THE END**_

**~O~O~O~**


End file.
